


Atone

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day Off, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 크리스틴과 함께 가는 스위스 나들이.





	Atone

**Author's Note:**

> ~(for sth) to act in a way that shows you are sorry for doing sth wrong in the past / ~(에 대해) 과거의 잘못을 뉘우치고 있다는 것이 드러나게 행동하다

마지막으로 거울 앞에 서서 무언가 빠진 것은 없는지 점검한다. 깔끔한 상·하의, 코트, 장갑, 여권, 지갑의 프랑, 지도, 그리고…….

“눈에 굉장히 잘 띄는데, 그 형태.”

두꺼운 천이 펄럭이며 점점 자신의 크기를 줄여간다. 곧 금색 날개 문양이 수놓아진 진홍색 목도리가 스티븐의 목에 감기고, 이건 어떠냐는 듯 그 끝단이 공중에서 산들거린다. 좋아, 하고 그가 엄지를 척 들어 올리자 간단하면서도 고급스럽게 땋인 붉은 술이 얼굴을 어루만진다. 알았으니 그만하라고, 나갈 준비를 마저 해야 한다고 작게 웃으며 목도리를 쓰다듬는다. 나 없는 동안 잘 있으라며 난간을 한 번 쓸어내리자 제 주인이 떠나는 것을 감지한 듯 생텀 내부의 기류에 미묘한 변화가 생긴다. 그리고 때맞춰 초인종이 울린다.

“크리스틴.”

“스티븐! 건강해 보이네.”

크리스틴의 표정이 마지막으로 봤을 때보다 훨씬 밝아 보인다. 스티븐은 내심 다행이라고 생각하며 생텀의 내부로 그를 안내한다._ 새벽에 만나자고 했는데도 와줘서 고마워. 뭘, 여섯 시면 레지던트 할 때랑 다를 것도 없는데. _자연스럽게 오가는 대화가 그리웠던 ‘평범한 일상’의 일부처럼 스티븐에게 다가온다.

“그래서 지금 여기서 지내는 거구나. 꽤…… 크네.”

“뭐, 나 혼자 사는 건 아니니까.”

스티븐은 유물들을 생각하며 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다. 생텀에는 망토 말고도 ‘살아 있는’ 유물들이 있었고, 생텀의 마스터로써 그들을 관리해야 하는 입장인 스티븐은 청소할 때마다 고생이 이만저만이 아니었다. 그런 속사정을 알 리 없는 크리스틴이 왜, 여기 귀신도 나와? 하고 장난스레 물어보지만 스티븐이 대답하지 않자 진짜였냐고 놀란다.

“글쎄, 워낙 역사가 깊은 집이라. 예전에는 토착 인디언들이 주술을 행하던 의식 장소였고, 더 근대에는 집단 묘지였고.”

집단 묘지? 기겁하는 크리스틴에게 다 옛날 일이라고 하며 스티븐은 목적지를 마음속에 그린다. 가 보지는 않았지만 구글 맵이 보여주었던 곳. 그리고 전부터 언젠가는 가 봐야지, 하면서도 미루고 미뤄왔던 여행지.

“이제 가 볼까. 여권 챙겨왔지?”

“응, 그런데 어디로 가는 거야?”

갑자기 여권이라니, 사람 놀라게. 크리스틴의 질문에 가면 알게 될 거라고 하며 게이트웨이를 생성한다. 아직 겨울의 기운이 가시지 않은 2월이었지만 그 너머로 보이는 곳은 초봄이라고 해도 믿을 만한 녹빛을 띤다. 크리스틴이 스티븐을 한 번 쳐다보고 다시 게이트웨이 너머를 본다. 설마 내가 생각하는 거기야? 하고 묻는 목소리에 놀라움과 기대가 반씩 섞여 있다. 스티븐은 피식 웃으며 어깨를 한번 으쓱인다.

두 사람이 도착한 곳은 스위스의 그뤼예르 지방. 작은 마을 하나와 걸어서 이십 분 거리에 있는 성 그리고 기차역이 전부인 아담한 지역이다. 관광객이 많지 않아 소소한 일상의 소리로 가득 찬 골목길은 뉴욕의 복잡한 거리와 대조를 이룬다. 아직도 제 눈을 못 믿겠다는 듯 두리번거리며 크리스틴이 앞으로 걸어 나간다.

“스티븐, 여긴…….”

“그뤼예르는 아름답기도 하지만, 이 지방의 치즈는 유럽에서도 오랜 역사를 지니고 있지.”

저기 있는 라 메종 드 그뤼예르(La Maison du Gruyére)에서 치즈 도제 과정을 시연하기도 하고. 보러 갈래, 라는 제안이 깔린 덧말에 크리스틴이 정말? 하고 묻다가 스티븐의 손을 잡고 어서 가 보자며 이끈다. 정오의 태양이 둘의 머리카락을 따듯하게 어루만진다.

비수기라 그런지 치즈 공장은 한산하다. 직원의 안내에 따라 천천히 이동하며 공장 내부를 구경하는 두 사람 사이에 감도는 적막은 익숙하기에 편안한 것. 시기가 시기인지라 공장 안에 관광차 온 사람은 둘뿐이었다. 커다란 통에서 우유가 레닌과 섞이는 것을 보고 크리스틴이 탄성을 내지른다. 장인이 날랜 손놀림으로 응고된 우유를 자르고, 또 공장 내부를 한 바퀴 돌고 나서 다시 오니까 치즈 틀에 치즈를 옮겨 담는 것까지 쭉 지켜볼 수 있었다.

공장을 돌아보는 내내 스티븐의 손은 허공을 떠돌았다. _잡을까? 잡지 말까?_ 크리스틴에게 다가가지 못하고 손을 쭉 폈다가 다시 주먹 쥐기만을 반복했다. 그러나 투어가 끝나갈 무렵, 갈 길 잃어 공중에 둥둥 떠 있는, 잔떨림이 남아 있는 흉터 진 손을 크리스틴이 꼭 맞잡는다. 그 동작 하나가 품은 의미가 그대로 스티븐에게 전해진다. 굳이 말하지 않아도 되었다. 비언어적인 의사소통이 때로는 더 큰 무게를 품고 있는 법이니까.

_그런데 이렇게 나랑 놀러 다녀도 되는 거야? _걱정이 묻어나는 목소리다. 스티븐은 고개를 젓는다. 웡이 하루 동안 생텀을 맡아 주기로 했다. 자신은 지구에서 가장 강한 마법사도 아니고, 소서러 슈프림도 아니다. 가끔 하루 정도의 일탈은 허용되는, 뉴욕 생텀의 마스터이지만 동시에 학생인 그런 존재다. 하지만 이런 자잘한 설명은 그의 입 밖을 벗어나지 않는다. 대신, 이 정도는 괜찮다는 말을 흘리며 스티븐은 가이드를 따라 발걸음을 옮긴다. 붉은 목도리가 그의 뺨을 간지럽히자 한 손을 올려 가볍게 톡톡 친다. _Behave_.

투어가 끝나고 나니 약속이라도 한 듯 두 사람의 배에서 꼬르륵, 소리가 울린다. 서로 말을 주고받지 않아도 되는 사이. 눈빛을 한 번 교환하고 이번에는 스티븐이 앞장선다. 그의 안내에 따라 둘은 이제 생기가 도는 거리를 따라 걸어가 동네에 하나밖에 없는 레스토랑 앞에 선다. 고소한 음식 냄새가 레스토랑 내부에서 피어올라 후각신경을 자극한다.

“그러고 보니 여긴 안내판이 다 프랑스어로 되어 있네.”

프랑스 옆이라 그런가 보다, 하고 자문자답하는 크리스틴의 얼굴이 화사하게 핀다. 스티븐도 따라 미소지으며 음식점의 문을 연다. 넓은 홀에 손님들이 드문드문 앉아 담소를 나누는 게 퍽 고즈넉해 보인다. 웨이터의 안내에 따라 자리를 잡고 음식을 주문한 뒤 서로를 바라본다. 잠시 침묵이 흐르고,

“스티븐……. 정말 고마워. 그런데 여기 온 이유가 혹시 있어?”

티는 안 나지만 은근히 기대하는 표정. 스티븐은 그런 그의 숨겨진 감정에 응한다.

“여기, 네가 와 보고 싶어 했던 곳이잖아.”

“기억하고 있었어?”

크리스틴의 얼굴에 놀라움이 스치듯 떠오른다. 그러다가 그가 피식 웃으며 고개를 젓는다. 맞다, 네 기억력. 그러나 스티븐은 이건 내 기억력과는 상관없는 일이라며 딱 잘라 말한다. 내 ‘의지’로 기억하는 거라고. 무의식적으로 머릿속 깊이 새겨둔, 혹자는 사소하다고도 할 수 있는 정보. 그의 뉴런은 크리스틴이 보인 반응을 분석해 전자로 가장 미세한 디테일까지 수치화하고, 그 조각들을 뇌에서 재조합해 하나의 기억으로 만든다. 그리고 이 모든 작업은 나노초 단위로 이루어져 스티븐의 다음 대사를 이끌어낸다.

“크리스틴, 넌 항상 내게 가장 중요한 사람이었어. 그때도, 지금도. 언제나.”

I’m taking her on a long overdue date. 웡에게 부탁할 때 스티븐이 했던 고백. 사귈 때 하지 못했던—_하지 않았던_—데이트를, 하러 간다는 것이었다. 정확히 말하자면, 이건 그 나름의 사과이기도 하다. 스티븐이 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않은 말을 들은 듯 크리스틴이 잠시 침묵하더니 그래, 하면서 웃는다. 곧 음식이 나오고, 두 사람은 동시에 수저를 든다.

밥을 먹고 소화할 겸 마을 주변을 걷다 보니 어느새 석양이 산 너머로 발갛게 타오른다. 돌아갈 시간이다. 한적한 들판 한가운데서 스티븐이 게이트웨이를 연다. 황금색으로 타오르는 원 뒤로 오래된 고동색이 둘을 반긴다. 다시 일상이라는 강의 흐름 속에 녹아들기 전, 크리스틴이 마지막으로 스티븐에게 웃어 보인다.

“오늘 하루, 고마웠어.”

“Anytime.”

난 이만 가 볼게, 하고 손을 흔들며 생텀을 나서는 크리스틴에게 작별인사를 건네는 스티븐의 입가에 참 오랜만에 짓는 행복한 미소가 어린다.


End file.
